The Future is Now
by emilylikestea
Summary: "I'll always be close no matter how old we get or far apart life takes us." This is the story of Taz and Up, and their long journey in becoming the best dead god-damn starship rangers in the G.L.E.E, aswell as firm friends and maybe more.
1. Thrown in at the Deep End

_This is my first attempt at writing any Fanfiction, so constructive feedback would be great!_

_I apologise that some of the characters are acting out of character here at the beginning of my story. The idea is that they will develop as I show the reasons they become so dead god-damn tough! ;)_

_Also, sorry this chapter doesn't actually include Up and Taz together, it's more of a set up for some of the other characters that will hopefully lead to exciting events afterwards. I've tried to be individual by adding other characters… hopefully my ideas for them will work out! _

_I don't know if I will continue this.. I've started writing a second chapter but I've never really written anything else before so I don't know how this will work out... Anyway thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Thrown in at the Deep End<span>

She was still small, but that was the only similarity between herself and the adolescent female standing before her. Okay, her hair was still jet black, but had been raised to shoulder length due to the curls her sister had a special talent for forming. With the help of a curling iron, makeup and some 5 inch heels, Brisa Benitez had transformed her sister from a sweet little 5'0 girl into a stunningly beautiful 5'5 woman.

"Tasanee?" Brisa had been waiting quite a few minutes for an answer to her question. "Taz, I said what do you think? Don't tell me all my hard work has _ido a la basura_!"

"No" Tasanee spoke for the first time in roughly an hour. She had been silent the entire time Brisa had helped her get ready, and had let her sister do all of the talking, which was unusual for Tasanee.

"You're quiet Taz. You don't like it? _Yo lo sabía._" Brisa brushed her brown hair behind her ear, a gesture only those close to her would recognise as worry.

"No Bree. No." Tasanee tore her gaze from the mirror and looked into the brown eyes of her sister, "It's just..."

"What Tazzy?"

"That's not me in the mirror. It can't be. She looks so..._hermosa._"

With a sigh, Brisa relaxed her face to its typical smile. Her sister had always doubted herself; people had always pushed her down and made her feel small. To be fair she was short, but that didn't mean her confidence couldn't be big. Sitting down on the stool Tasanee had been restricted to while she had curled her hair, Brisa patted her knees.

"Why don't you come over here and take a seat on my lap?"

Tasanee turned, unsure if she'd heard her sister right.

"What?"

"You heard me! Like when we were kids? Remember when your ball got caught in the tree and you couldn't reach it because you were so little? Or when your favourite book had a page torn out of it by accident? You'd come crying to me and I'd tell you to come sit on my lap"

"Bree, I'm not _nueve_ anymore."

"Yeah, but you aren't an adult either, well at least not for another ten minutes anyway! Oh, come on Tazzy? _Por favor, para mí?_ Besides, the world always looks a little bit brighter…"

Tasanee saw her sister's brown eyes pleading with her to finish their phrase. All Taz had ever wanted was to grow up but now, in the final minutes before that want came true, all she wanted was to be nine again playing outside with her sister. She didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do. In some ways it was fortunate that all that would be decided for her, not that Tasanee knew that.

So, with a sigh and a flash of a smile, Tasanee lightly sat upon her sister's lap and ended her phrase.

"…from on top of a lap."

Beaming, Bree swiftly gave Taz a sisterly hug. She'd always been protective of her even though there wasn't much of an age gap between them, but Taz was so little there looked like more than there was.

"You remember two years ago Tazzy?"

"At your _Quinceañera? Sí._"

"You weren't allowed to wear any make up then. I remember you begging me to just put a little on you, enough to make you look pretty but not enough for _mamá_ to notice you had any on."

"But you wouldn't."

"_Sí_ Taz, I wouldn't. You know why I wouldn't?"

Tasanee sighed, this was an obvious question. Her sister may be older than her, but she underestimated how much she knew through reading and observing the world around her. Besides, this answer was an obvious one; Mexican tradition.

"A girl's _Quinceañera_ must be the first time she wears makeup. Women wear makeup, not little girls"

Brisa chuckled. "They were _mamá's_ words to you weren't they?"

Tasanee echoed Brisa's laugh "_Sí_, I had asked her before I came to you to ask. Apparently both of you valued tradition highly."

"No Tazzy. I said no to you that day not because of tradition, but because you already looked pretty. You need to start believing in yourself _hermana_. You are the girl in that mirror. And yes, you are beautiful Tasanee. You always will be."

Both girls smiled. "Now, get back up before you crease your dress _por favor! Mamá_ worked so hard on it, I think I may like it even more than the one I wore!"

"You looked beautiful at your _Quinceañera_ Bree, just as you will look beautiful tonight."

Brisa's short red dress was a huge contrast to the flowing, pale blue layers of Tasanee's own.

"I hope Leo thinks so!"

Of course, Leo. It was a sort of family tradition within the Benitez family to marry a man that you meet at your _Quinceañera_. Of course, it wasn't law. It was just that both Tasanee's grandparents and her own parents had all danced together at their _Quinceañeras,_ and then there was Brisa and Leo. Tasanee had no doubt that Leo would be proposing soon even if Brisa was only seventeen, and she was pretty sure she would say yes.

"You're crazy about him aren't you?" She paused, "Bree, at your _Quinceañera, _how did you know it was him?"

Putting her hand on Tasanee's shoulder, Brisa said softly.

"Tazzy, I just knew. The first time he put his arm around me I felt something, and I knew I needed him. I'd follow him wherever he went because I love him." She smiled, "and who knows you may meet your man tonight too!"

Tasanee groaned, but before she could reply her mama burst into the room.

* * *

><p>The giant metal zappers on their starship weren't going to be enough. The crystal white robot ship was too heavily shielded; even the lasers firing from the artillery-pods weren't going to penetrate its walls.<p>

Fortunately, after 10 minutes of ineffective gunfire, the commander realised this as well.

"Lieutenant, come in Lieutenant."

Up grabbed his radio.

"Commander, this isn't working. Their ship…"

"I know Lieutenant, you're taking your platoon in on foot. We've gotta shatter as many tin cans as possible before they start to spread across the whole of Mexico, you understand?"

"Yes Commander."

"Radio me when you're ready, but dead god-damnit you better be fast Up."

"I will be Commander, over and out."

Up knew this had been coming, his first mission leading a platoon as Lieutenant. Getting to his feet, he left the artillery-pod and shouted for his platoon to come together. Most were already standing by the starship's doors and the rest were leaving other artillery-pods. All were geared up.

"Alright platoon, listen up!"

Silence.

He stared every man, and occasional woman, right in their eyes.

"I want every single one of you to go out there and smash these tin cans to pieces! I will not have this town destroyed, you got that? We can stop it, and we will stop it! You hear me? Good!"

He didn't believe what he was saying. The little Mexican town was of no significance to the G.L.E.E and wasn't worth saving. The robots were only attacking here because it was in central Mexico, and they could work their way outwards from there to take the country, and then the continent. There was nothing worthwhile here, but it was his job to save these people, and Up always got the job done.

"Commander? Ready down here when you are. He briskly shouted into his radio.

"Doors opening Lieutenant. Over and Out."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tasanee <em>te ves hermosa. Mi hija...<em>" Maya Benitez barely recognised the young woman standing before her. She put one arm around Tasanee before beckoning for Brisa to join in the embrace.

"…_Mis hijas_. How beautiful you both look! Tasanee I am so proud of you, soon to be a young lady and to embrace the life before you. Nothing makes me happier than you two girls." Making sure she didn't break down into tears in front of her girls, Maya Benitez quickly changed the subject.

"I've come for your shoes Tasanee." Then she realised, "Why are you wearing them? Your father is meant to change your flat shoes to those heels to symbolise your passage into maturity! _No recuerdan la tradición?_ Take them off!"

Reluctantly, Tasanee removed her heels returning to her usual, shortened state. Why tradition was so important to her mother she would never understand.

Looking straight into eyes that looked so much like her own, she gave the shoes back to her mother. Although she did not look as glamorous, at least she was more comfortable with bare feet.

Maya turned to her eldest daughter as Tasanee realised how alike they looked. All three of the Benitez women had the same deep brown eyes, however Maya and Brisa's hair was the same shade of coffee brown, unlike Tasanee.

"Two minutes! _Te amo tanto._" She quickly gave each of her girls a kiss on the forehead and opened the door. "_No llegues tarde_" she sighed, and exited the room.

Tasanee turned to Brisa and both girls rolled their eyes simultaneously. Their mama had always been fussy over small things. Although Tasanee had always liked things to be in their proper place and looked after her possessions with care, her Mama took organisation to the next level.

"Everyone will be waiting Tasanee, are you ready?"

Thoughts clouded Tasanee's mind. Where would she go after this? She would get through tonight, laughing, eating, chatting and dancing with a few boys… but what then? Suddenly feeling very lost and vulnerable, she thrust herself into her sister's arms.

"What am I gonna do Bree?"

She always had the answer.

"Tazzy, you're going to take my hand and we're gonna walk into that room filled with everyone you know and we're gonna show them how _fabuloso_ you look. Then you'll dance with all the _hombres_, maybe find the one you want to spend your life with and live happily ever after! But most importantly…"

She raised a hand to Tasanee's chin lifting her head up, "…You are going to have fun tonight Tasanee."

They smiled in syncopation, but Bree's face changed quickly to shock. "I almost forgot!" Running to her bag she pulled out a small box, "I remembered from my _Quinceañera! _You said how much you loved them, and I want you to wear them tonight."

She thrust the small box into Taz's baby hands. Opening it, Taz remembered the subtle diamond earrings Brisa had been wearing those two years ago. In their small Mexican town, jewels like this were very rare. Brisa had saved for months to get these earrings and now…

"I want you to keep them, to remember me always. _Yo siempre estaré cerca, no importa la edad que tenemos, o lejos nos lleva la vida_. I'm so proud of you too Tasanee."

And with another quick hug and a flash of a smile they held hands and turned to face what they thought was just the doorway. Little did they know they were about to face so much more.

* * *

><p>Up faced the doors and waited.<p>

They didn't open.

Why were the doors not opening?

It was probably just panic, nerves because he wanted to do a good job as Lieutenant… but this had been too long.

"Doors?" he shouted. The troops gazed at each other blankly, apparently not knowing why the doors were still closed either.

"Dead god-damnit!"

Up pushed his way through the platoon until he reached the manual control pad. He punched in his code. He scanned his hand. This was taking far too long, the robots would be on the planet's surface by now. They'd already had the head start. He punched in the commands and…

The door slid open.

The troops ran onto the newly formed battleground, with Up hastily following behind.

He hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>"Leo!"<p>

"_Correr!_"

Seconds before, Leo had virtually smashed through the door, frantically yelling at Brisa in Spanish. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back into the room, away from Tasanee, realising there was no way out.

Tasanee twisted round to face them. She saw them crouched on the floor, Brisa nodding in tears as Leo whispered into her ear. Confused and frantic, Tasanee ran back to the door to see what was going on.

Then she heard it.

A Crash.

Another Crash.

A Louder Crash.

A Closer Crash.

They were here.

* * *

><p><em><span>Spanish (According to Google Translate)<span>_

_Ido a la basura! - gone to waste_

_Yo lo sabía - I knew it_

_hermosa - beautiful_

_nueve - nine_

_Por favor, para mí? - Please, for me?_

_hermana - sister_

_Oh, Tasanee te ves hermosa. Mi hija - Oh Tasanee you look beautiful. My daughter_

_Mis hijas - My daughters_

_No recuerdan la tradición? - Do you not remember the tradition?_

_Te amo tanto. - I love you both_

_No llegues tarde - Don't be late_

_hombres - men_

_fabuloso - fabulous_

_Yo siempre estaré cerca, no importa la edad que tenemos, o lejos nos lleva la vida - I'll always be close no matter how old we get or far apart life takes us._

_correr! - run!_


	2. Bare Feet

_Thank you so much to the people who have written reviews! Feedback is always wonderful :)_

_Also, www_(dot)_wordsfromarosebird_(dot)_tumblr(dot)com is a tumblr blog where I'm going to post this fanfic aswell incase anyone who has tumblr is interested... if you don't have tumblr you're totally missing out ;)_

_Oh and I'm going away for two weeks, so this Fanfiction won't be updated until after I come back :( I'm really sorry (and I'm a little upset myself because I'm enjoying writing it so much!) but I'm taking a notepad and pens with me so I can scribble down all the ideas I come up with while I'm away… and trust me, I have a lot of ideas ;) !_

_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy :D_

_P.S. I promise Up and Taz will interact a lot more in chapter 3!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Bare Feet<span>

"Bree!" Tasanee screamed as loudly as she could. She'd been hurled into the air as a scream exited her mouth and entered her ears, and the fires of machinery blazed in front of her eyes.

"Brisa?"

"Tasanee?"

"Leo!"

She ran to him in realisation, his blonde hair ruffled and his once sleek suit now singed from the fires and ripped from the crash. She tried to ignore his appearance as she crouched next to him, face to face.

"Brisa is over there" he hastily pointed, "I've gotta go get help, and find Carlos"

Carlos. He was only twelve. Tasanee prayed to dead god that he was still alive.

"She's hurt, if you can take her home I'll meet you there. Keep her safe, out of the fight."

"I will"

He grasped her hand and squeezed it tight.

"_A salvo mi pequeño amigo_." She gazed into his glossy hazel eyes, feeling every ounce of his desperation.

Then he ripped his gaze away from her, and ran.

Getting up was difficult in itself, all her muscles were aching from her flight, but she knew she had to get back up. Just because she was little didn't mean she couldn't help. Looking down she saw her beautiful flowing dress had been torn and burnt a lot worse than Leo's suit had. She'd never be able to run anywhere like that.

Grabbing the bottom, she ripped it upwards then horizontally, revealing her knees but nothing more. Now able to run in the ragged remains of her pale blue dress, she sprinted towards Brisa.

The heat from the ground scorched her bare feet. Her mama had always made her wear shoes outside. The burning sun roasted the terrain making it unbearable to tread on. Tasanee tried to ignore the as she fixed her attention on Brisa.

She was lying on her back on the hard Mexican soil, clutching her side and shaking. Dark patches stained her red dress, and Tasanee gasped when she recognised the substance. Blood.

"Brisa…" She moved her sister's blood stained hands away from her hip, revealing the tear in her dress, the gash in her side and the bruising that had begun to form on her skin.

She had to be tough. Brisa would have been tough, determined. Tasanee's job was to keep her sister safe, and she was going to get the job done.

"_Vas a tener que moverse de Bree, lo siento._" Trying to hide the panic in her voice, Tasanee leaned her sister towards her attempting to help her up. Luckily, her legs weren't injured except for a few bruises that would gradually heal. She would be able to walk, as long Tasanee could lift her up.

Then a glimpse of crystal white caught her eye.

Tasanee had been so engrossed in helping her sister that she had neglected to look at her surroundings. She was facing the town hall. The town hall her _Quinceañera _was going to be held in. The town hall her whole family was inside, that was being torn apart by robots.

'Mamá.'

Her ears heard screams mixed with clangs of metal whirring and smashing together.

'Papá.'

Shouting from men, screams from women and children, and the unforgettable pew of zappers.

'Zappers?' Tasanee thought. Where would a small town in the heart of Mexico get zappers so quickly?

Then she realised.

Starship rangers must be here.

* * *

><p>They were too late Dead God-damnit! Even before the rangers had stepped into the blazing Mexican sun, they were hit by the raging heat from the fires the robots had created. They had gained too much of a head start; the rangers didn't stand a chance.<p>

But Up was determined to save as many human lives as possible.

Setting his zapper to pew, Up had followed his platoon shouting orders and shooting at the tin cans. The crystal white of their exterior stood out among the brown of the soil and houses in this small town. The first Mexican town to submit to the robot wars, and Up had no doubt it wouldn't be the last.

Reaching the town square, Up had witnessed what looked like a town hall being smashed by robot tentacles and blasted to pieces by their guns. He'd managed to take two of the giant ones down by targeting the week spots above their legs; his platoon was concentrating on the smaller ones.

Now Up was tackling a third.

Up screamed at two Ensigns fighting close by to tackle the giant robot's legs. Taking one each, they zapped at the joint between torso and limb as Up took a run up and jumped onto the machine from behind.

Climbing up its back, he knew its sensors would be able to feel him, if robots could feel at all. Thankfully, taller robots tended to compensate by having smaller arms. Up stayed parallel to where the machine's spine would have been as he climbed up, it arms smacking into its own sides trying to hit him as he climbed towards its head.

The Lieutenant wrapped both his legs around the robot's neck as to get a good hold, and shot the robot repeatedly through what would have been its brain.

Up knew the computer acting as the robot's mind wouldn't be in its head, but firing at the tin can's legs so it couldn't walk and its head so its camera 'eyes' couldn't see was a hell of a lot easier than piercing the metal concealing its chest.

He knew he'd achieved his goal when one of the robot's legs buckled. The machine could no longer see, and therefore couldn't keep its balance.

Swearing, Up realised the robot was about to fall backwards. It would crush him if he stayed in his current position.

Spinning round he managed to wrap his hands around where his legs had been, and pushed off the robots back throwing himself forwards. His feet and hands touched the Mexican soil only for a moment before he tore forward, the giant metal corpse landing at his heels.

"Take care of it!" He commanded the two ensigns. They knew what to do.

Taking a breath and surveying the area, Up saw a soldier without uniform standing by the side of the battleground, watching his encounter.

Wait, he wasn't a soldier. A civilian, a survivor of the attack; and he was running towards him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Estás piernas arn't dañado, eso es bueno.<em>" Tasanee frantically encouraged her sister to get up. Brisa had slightly moved one of her legs, but seemed to be in such a state of shock that she couldn't speak, let alone move.

"_Vamos, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Inclinarse para mí._" Brisa leaned into Tasanee as she was able to push against her sister to raise herself upwards.

Shakily standing, she gave Tasanee a brief nod before steadily walking forwards.

"Okay, Bree we need to get home. Leo's gone to get help and he's going to meet us there. _Entender?_"

"_Sí_" Brisa's voice was shaky, but it was still a voice.

Putting her arm round her sister, encouraging her to lean her weight on her, Tasanee drove them forwards. Moving slowly made her feet feel as if they were alight, but Tasanee channelled her pain into focussing on her mission.

Fortunately her home wasn't that far away, but getting there before the robots realised they'd lost two victims could be a hard task.

Tasanee prayed to Dead God that luck was on their side.

* * *

><p>Up was drawn to the young male sprinting towards him, and for a split second forgot the metallic threats that weren't far from them.<p>

"_Mierda, eso fue increíble! Que fuerte, que las llamas!_" Up couldn't understand a word of what the young man was saying to him, but the admiration is his voice was unmistakable. Although flattered, Up kept his straight face. He wasn't one for compliments in the first place, but especially not in the middle of war.

"Look son, I don't understand you. You gotta run, away from here. You're lucky to be alive!"

And then something in the man's hazel eyes changed. Shock? Realisation perhaps? Almost as if he had forgotten something extremely important, and had now remembered.

"_Por favor! Mi amigo, que está herido! y su hermana. Por favor, vengan conmigo! Rápido!_"

Something was wrong, that was all Up could gather. He didn't understand the language. He'd never been to Mexico before now, and didn't plan to again if he could help it.

"English? You speak any English?"

Panting, he seemed to understand.

"_Sí,_ English! _Lo siento_, English! Okay, Okay." He was obviously in a state of panic, struggling to get words out. "My friend, she's hurt. Please?"

The blonde man grabbed Up's arm, silently pleading him to follow. Turning his head, Up looked back towards his platoon. The fight seemed pretty equal, he should probably stay and help. That was his job wasn't it, to fight?

But then he looked back into the eyes of the man, glazed with tears, begging him to follow, to help his friend.

No, Up's job was to save human lives.

"Sí, take me to her."

* * *

><p>"You would fit too Tazzy, <em>eres pequeño<em>."

"Not together Bree, just stay there okay?"

Managing to get Brisa into their small home, she'd removed the loose floorboard in their living room and reassured her until she'd climbed inside. It wasn't perfect protection, but it would at least keep her fairly out of sight until she could come back.

"Where are you going Taz? _No me dejes aquí!_"

"You have to stay there Bree, you're in too much pain to move"

"_Eso no es cierto!_ I can move fine, I can help!"

"Brisa…" Tasanee kneeled down next to the small hole in the floor to face her sister.

"I know that's not true. I know you. You're determined and tough and everything I wish I was."

Tears fast approaching Tasanee's eyes, she held and squeezed her sister's hand hoping this wouldn't be the last time she looked into those brown eyes that looked so much like her own.

"Just stay here, I need you Bree."

Putting on her most convincing brave voice she promised, "I'll get help. _Te lo prometo._"

And with that, she left Brisa and ran. She ran toward the town hall, if there was any chance her parents had survived the initial attack she had to help them. But she knew in her heart she was too late even before she saw the explosion.

Robots everywhere, gleaming white in the burning glare of the sun surrounded the building. Everyone from the town had been invited to her _Quinceañera,_ but they hadn't known that they wouldn't be going home.

Before the shriek could leave Tasanee's mouth, the robots zapped in unison at the building blowing it to pieces, the burning orange of the fires only meters away from her eyes. No human could have survived that. Everyone was gone.

She was a rabbit in the headlights. With both hands touching the earrings from Brisa, she stood and watched the vicious fires erupt in front of her, shock infecting her body and making it unable for her to move, making her an easy target.

She didn't see them coming.

Something grabbed her from behind, snapping back her focus. Pulling her hands away from her ears, she hit and screamed as she tried to break free from its grasp. Even though her burnt feet had broken contact with the red-hot soil, she would rather brace that agony than be in the clutches of a robot. She was lifted high up into the air and spun upside-down. She could hear the metal footsteps of two more machines coming towards her as the first swung her side to side.

She stood no chance against them, but if she could keep their focus on her then she knew they would be away from Brisa.

A metal claw fast approached her. Swinging her body towards it, she managed to smack it at just the right angle. If she had been stronger she may have broken its wrist, but she didn't. Although thin and healthy, Taz wasn't muscular at all.

"Yeah! You feel that toaster? I hit you!"

Scared and frightened, she had just enough time to wonder if robots could sense her emotion, before uttering words she hadn't even thought about saying.

"Hit me back!"

Frantically swinging from side to side as the second robot, as opposed to the one holding her up, tried to hit her, she attempted to dodge. 'This is sick' she thought. The robots were playing games with her. If they'd wanted to kill her they would have straight away with their zapper instead of holding her up like a piñata. 'Probably the closest they can get to fun.'

"Tasanee!"

It was Leo. Turning to face the voice's direction she locked onto, not Leo's hazel eyes, but bright blue ones. His bright blue eyes said so much, but yet so little. They were young, unlike his appearance. They were so alive and energetic, yet contaminated with the sadness of his losses and the anger at his enemies. Tasanee marvelled at those intriguing eyes, and in doing so lost her focus.

The crystal-white metal struck her straight to the head, taking her by surprise. She let out a small reflex shout, while everything went black.

_Spanish (According to Google Translate)_

_A salvo mi pequeño amigo - Be safe my little friend_

_Vas a tener que moverse de Bree, lo siento - You're going to have to move Bree, I'm sorry_

_Estás piernas arn't dañado, eso es bueno - You're legs arn't harmed, that's good_

_Vamos, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Inclinarse para mí - Come on, i know you can do it. Lean in to me_

_Entender? - Understand?_

_Mierda, eso fue increíble! Que fuerte, que las llamas! - Shit, that was incredible! You tough, you flames!_

_Por favor! Mi amigo, que está herido! y su hermana. Por favor, vengan conmigo! Rápido! - Please! My friend, she's injured! and her sister. Please come with me! Quickly!_

_Lo siento – Sorry_

_eres pequeño – you're tiny_

_No me dejes aquí! – Don't leave me here!_

_Eso no es cierto! – That's not true!_

_Te lo prometo – I promise_


	3. Foundations

_Disclaimer: I thought i should start putting these...it would be so much more helpful if fanfiction just did this for us! So, I don't own Taz Benitez or Lieutenant Up, they belong to the amazing Team Starkid! (However I did make up Taz's full name (Tasanee Benitez) and Up's rank is currently different to that in the original musical) Brisa Benitez, Leo Portillo, Carlos Portillo and Lieutenant- Commander Elliot Bridge belong to me though _

_Thank you so much to the people who wrote reviews and read this while I was away! And sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I've been suffering from a block... I can think of lots of ideas for what I want to happen later in this story, but for now I have to get Taz and Up to that point... hopefully this will go in the direction I want it too!_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :D_

_P.S. Up does have a lot of medical knowledge doesn't he? (Unlike me! Thank you Wikipedia :P) Perhaps later we can find out why ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Foundations<span>

_Tasanee was flying. It was the same sensation as when she'd been hurled in the air during the fight, but her emotions were different. She was not scared; she knew she would not fall. She felt peaceful, more so than she'd ever been before. She was free._

_Before her eyes were grassy fields, then sandy beaches. After which she was soaring over the ocean and through puffy white clouds in the sky. Then she saw hard soil and brown houses, a small town that she recognised as home._

_Smiling, she relished the birds-eye view of her village she had never experience before. She began to appreciate the beauty of this place, when it was torn apart in front of her eyes._

_She watched, powerless to stop, as the crystal white ship landed and the robots emerged. Stomping, smashing, shooting they went, destroying everything she knew, her entire life. _

_She saw the fires again. She heard the screams again. She lived the fight again in her dream._

* * *

><p>Taz's eyes shot open, then painfully closed as the bright light blinded her.<p>

"Tasanee?"

As her eyes began to adjust, her mind cleared of the images it had subconsciously replayed.

"Are you awake? Tasanee?"

Her ears cleared of the explosions and whirring metals, and clarity reformed in her head.

"Excuse me? Look, it would be a real help to me if you could tell me whether you're awake or not"

Only then did she hear him.

"_Sí, _I'm awake"

"Thank Dead God"

Embracing the blinding pain, she slowly opened her eyes and let them focus. The white light had vanished. Instead, she was staring into two unmistakeable pools of striking blue. It was him.

Tiredness was eradicated from her body as she hastily sat up, but then slowed her movement as soreness washed over her. Thankfully, she only seemed have gained a few cuts and bruises that would soon heal, but a sharp twinge from her right knee triggered her face to screw up, bracing the pain.

"Dislocated, however the medics on board are some of the best professionals. They manipulated the joint back into position for you while you were out of it. Happened when the robots had you held upside down, you twisted to try and get away but your patella slipped out of place.

But just wait until you try to walk! Mexican sand is hot as it is but you were running on that and the remains of fire from the blasts. You singed your bare feet badly. It's gonna be painful, but in a way you're lucky to be alive."

Shock at her unknown injury quickly turned to anger. He'd left them. Her whole family had been vulnerable to the robot attack and his rangers hadn't managed to do anything. He'd been useless.

She started spitting Spanish at him in anger, but he didn't understand her harsh accusations.

"…_y por qué debería ir a vivir cuando mi familia no lo hacen? Lo que le da el derecho para que me ayude y no ellos? Qué pasó con ellos? Si están muertos sus gracias a ti, explorador nave estelar!"_

"Do you speak English? Dead God, you Mexicans are determined to speak your foreign tongue aren't you!"

She pushed herself further up the bed in order to take a swing at him, but the vulnerability of her situation kept her down, and the shooting pains that reoccurred made her in no fit state to initiate a fight with this man.

"Careful, you're still in a weak state there Tasanee"

"Don't call me that"

The words again escaped her mouth before the thought of them had formed in her mind. She was acting a lot on impulse lately instead of thinking about her actions. It was good.

The Blue eyed man sitting in a chair next to her bed looked puzzled.

"But that's your name isn't it? Tasanee?"

"Yes... No..."

She clung onto the white bed sheets in hesitation, making her choice.

"I don't want anyone calling me that anymore."

The man sighed. It was as if he understood her request, but he didn't really. Tasanee knew he didn't really understand her. He couldn't.

"Names can be complicated can't they" was his reply. His eyes drew away from hers and stared into space for a while, as if reliving some hurtful memory in his past.

It was then she realised she didn't know this man. She didn't even know his name. But she felt safe talking to him, and it wasn't because of the Starship Ranger badge on his uniform.

"What's your name?"

Coming out of his daydream, he chuckled.

"Name's Up. Lieutenant Up."

* * *

><p>"Up?"<p>

The newly formed puzzlement was portrayed in the Mexican girl's captivating eyes. Up was just relieved the anger had vanished.

"What the hell kind of a name is that?"

Up chuckled. At least her personality was shining through, she must be feeling better. He knew he should probably tell a nurse she was awake, but something kept him there. He wanted to know her.

"Well apparently you don't even have a name, Tasanee"

"Taz… call me Taz"

"Is that a nickname or…?"

"_Deje de molestarme idiota! _My name is Taz."

"Okay, Okay! Taz it is. It was Leo who told me your name. He's a nice lad… seems to be quite fond of your sister by the sounds of it"

Shock seemed to erupt from Taz's body as she bolted out of the bed.

"_Brisa, mierda! Está bien? Lo hizo salir de la pelea? Qué pasó Up?_ What happened?"

"Taz! Taz! Look, you need to calm down. I can tell you what happened, but not with one of the nurses around. They'll make me leave to check you're recovering, so if you want to know, sit.

He gestured towards the bed he'd watched her sleep in. Somehow, he thought she'd be quiet, vulnerable. She had looked it, small and peaceful, when submerged in sleep. Now she was a panicky teenager, and she almost certainly had the right to be.

Her eyes flickered to the curtain surrounding her bed and the chair Up had sat on. Up almost thought she was going to leave anyway, when she sighed and sat obediently on the corner of the bed.

Up smiled. It was an uncommon action from him when aboard the ship, but Taz deserved a smile today, especially because of what he had to tell her, and the pain it was about to cause her.

* * *

><p>Taz listened to what she already knew, biting her lip and holding back tears.<p>

She knew her village was gone.

She knew her family was gone.

She knew her Mama and Papa were dead.

She prayed silently that they had found peace.

What she needed to know was if Brisa was alive. She was happy when Up started to talk about Leo. About how he'd carried Brisa in his arms as the two of them had run side-by-side to the starship, chased by robots, only just closing the faulty door on time.

"You're all safe here"

"Brisa?"

He knew that was who she cared about. Taz didn't really care about talking to him; she wanted to know of her sister's safety. Not that he cared. Not that he should care.

"Pneumothorax. It's a lung injury. Her side was pretty bloodied up and that gash she got during the first blast Leo told me about fractured her rib. It punctured her lung, allowing outside air to enter the chest, causing her lung to collapse..."

She stared at him, open mouthed. Her faced felt drained. Up must have realised the trauma portrayed in her face, as he tried to compensate for his slightly insensitive first response.

"… but she's safe at least. Leo's with her. She's a lot worse than you two but she'll pull through. The nurses have already operated on her. In fact, I'll get a nurse to check over you and then you can go see her."

She didn't smile, but minor gratitude must have shown in her face as Up gave her a slight smile and stood up.

"If Leo carried Brisa, how did I end up here?"

"I carried you Taz"

Her eyes widened. She was grateful but also slightly distressed. She didn't know him. She didn't know Up, and yet he had saved her life by putting his own at risk. He'd saved her from the robots, he was safe.

"Thank you" Appreciation showed in her whispered voice.

Looking shocked and uncomfortable, he gave her a slight nod, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Taz had been unconscious for quite a long time. She'd taken a heavy blow to the head, but that had simply knocked her out rather than her taking any physical damage from it. The nurse was more concerned about her knee. To Taz's dismay, she was told it would take around 8 weeks to fully heal, not that she thought she would be doing much with it. She didn't know what she would be doing now.<p>

After her examination, Taz demanded to know where Brisa was. The nurse hadn't wanted her to know, which made her want to see her even more. She'd assured Taz nothing was wrong with her, only that she needed sleep and nobody was to see her that night. When Taz had pulled the 'I know Leo is with her, Up told me' card, the nurse hadn't had much of a choice but to hand her a pair of crutches, and take her to Brisa in order to avoid causing a scene.

The Nurse had told Taz how she'd been treated. The air had been removed from Brisa's chest, allowing the lung to re-expand. This had been done by a chest tube through the chest wall, allowing the air to escape without allowing any air back in. She was told Brisa's lung had re-expanded itself within a few days; however surgery may be needed for repeat occurrences. They weren't sure how her body was going to deal with its wounds.

Now, Taz was kneeling next to Brisa's bed watching her sleep. Leo was sat in the chair to Brisa's right, holding her hand and looking blank.

"Has she been awake?"

"Yes" came the monotone response.

Bree had lost a lot of blood from the gash in her side, but she would heal. It wasn't anything the nurses here on the starship couldn't handle, but they were both worried just the same.

When Taz reminded Leo of this however, she received a harsh response.

"I know Tasanee okay?" he snapped, "But I'm worried. I love her Taz, I'm in love with her and she's all I've got left."

She swore she saw a tear leave his eye, but in the shadow it could have just been a trick of the light.

"I didn't go back Taz."

Confused, not for the first time today, she asked him what he meant.

"I didn't go back for my family, for Carlos."

Leo's brother had been twelve, and he was gone.

"They're all dead. He's dead because of me."

Taz was shocked. The bond she and Brisa shared was stronger, but unlike Carlos and Leo's. Sure Carlos was five years younger than Leo, but that only made him more protective. More like a father figure than a brother.

"I was selfish Taz"

Only then did he raise his head to look at her, and not Brisa.

"But I won't be selfish anymore. Brisa is everything to me Taz, you know that. I love her, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she is safe and happy."

He looked at her with discontent, but a promise lurked in his eyes.

"I swear that to her now, and you're my witness. Make sure I uphold my promise."

"I will" And she secretly promised to do the same.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should go and talk to her Bridge? Or leave her alone for a while? I'm sure she's in pain right now, although I heard her sister's awake again. Hopefully that's given her some piece of mind."<p>

It was a few days after Up's conversation with Taz, and he hadn't been able to get the young Mexican off his mind since.

"Seriously, do you like her or something? All I've been hearing from you lately is tosh about this Mexican girl! What's up with you Up?"

The British accent of Lieutenant-Commander Elliot Bridge was clearly laced with concern. He'd known Up since they'd met in Ranger training eight years ago, and had not once heard him talk about a girl like this.

"Of course not Bridge!" Up snapped at his old friend, "I just feel responsible for her you know?"

Bridge sighed, "I understand you Up, but we've got more important things to worry about right now."

Bridge thought it best to change the subject, for now.

"Have you thought anymore about that offer?"

"Huh?" Up had been lost in thought again. He kicked himself inside, and drew his attention to Bridge. What was happening to him?

"The academy, will you be leaving us? As much as I don't want you too, it might be a good opportunity for you Up?"

Up sighed. He didn't want to go back to the academy. Hell, he'd wanted to get out of there and explore the stars as quickly as possible when he'd been a cadet, but Bridge was right. He'd gain experience, and they didn't offer teaching jobs to just anyone nowadays.

"I'm still thinking about it."

* * *

><p>"Leo was here before Taz. We talked for a long time and I've got something to tell you."<p>

This was it, he had to have proposed! Although excited for her sister, Taz was concerned. She was so young, and she always worried that Leo wasn't right for her. She would support her sister until the end, but something caused her discomfort when she thought of Bree marrying. Taz braced herself.

"Yes?"

"Okay, well… don't freak out okay?"

"I promise!"

"The thing is Taz, Leo and I want to help..."

This wasn't what Taz had been expecting.

"… we want revenge on the machines that did this to us, to all three of us and our families. It's not fair, and we want to help our race…."

This wasn't what she had been expecting at all.

"… so we're joining the starship rangers, and I think you should too.

Taz freaked.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall towards his room, Up collided with a small girl storming out of the medical centre. Too consumed in her anger and frustration at Brisa, Taz had walked straight into Up at full speed.<p>

"_Lo siento_" she muttered as she brushed past him, but Up was quick to grab her arm and spin her round. Her face lit up slightly as she recognized who he was, but clouded back over as her rage returned to her.

"Taz… how's your sister? And no Spanish this time, I'd like to understand you."

Annoyance at having to engage in conversation flared in her eyes.

"Selfish. She seeks retribution, to join you rangers. You didn't even fix anything! They're still dead. All she cares about is revenge, not the safety of the living people who love her! This is not like Bree, I don't understand. But I know joining the rangers is a bad idea, look how battered we got just from this one fight! I don't know what to say to her. I'm in a rage!"

She looked at him with her sad, yet flaming eyes.

"This is the maddest I've ever been."

Up wasn't very good at sympathy.

"Look Taz, I know that you are hurting right now…" She cut him off.

"_Sí_, I am _daño_ right now! But that does not mean my sister can make _rápido, _reckless decisions Up! She could get herself killed! I love her, I don't want her to get hurt. And she doesn't think about anyone but herself. Say she dies in the robot wars, then who do I have?"

He almost said 'me.'

He didn't know why. He'd known her for a day. Hell, he didn't know why he'd saved her in truth! But somehow, he felt like he needed her. He needed someone.

"You need her just as much as she needs you Taz, and that's why you should go with her."

* * *

><p><em><span>Spanish (According to Google Translate)<span>_

…_y por qué debería ir a vivir cuando mi familia no lo hacen? Lo que le da el derecho para que me ayude y no ellos? Qué pasó con ellos? Si están muertos sus gracias a ti, explorador nave estelar! - ...and why should I get to live when my family don't? What gives you the right to help me and not them? What happened to them? If they're dead it's because of you, star ship ranger!_

_Deje de molestarme idiota! - Stop teasing me you idiot!_

_Brisa, mierda! Está bien? Lo hizo salir de la pelea? Qué pasó Up? - Brisa, shit! Is she alright? Did she get out of the fight? What happened?_

_Lo siento - Sorry_

_Daño – Hurting_

_Rápido - Quick_


End file.
